A Giant Lobster attacked the Docks
Luffy is at the Dock and he saw a Giant Lobster and he run away from it Later Owen: Clams, Shrimp, Lobster, sardines, Mmmm.... Man, I can taste them now! Fry: Me too. Doki: Welcome to Rocky Bay, everyone! Hermes: That's strange.... the Village looks deserted. Amy: It's the height of tourist season. Where is everyone. Mundi: Well, I guess we should do the investigation. Doki: Why don't you guys take Bender, Noah, Owen and Cody and check out the boats along the shore. Me, Gabi, Trent, Gwen, Courtney, Duncan, Fry and Leela will go find some locals. Fry: Looks like we'll be clue hunting instead of fishing for tonight's dinner. Leela: There's always Slurm and Fishy Joe's. went off and they saw a Crab and Many Crabs Gwen: Oh no. An Ambush? This is so unoriginal! They escaped from them and they found a clue, it was a Crab Bait Box Doki: Fico, I don't know about you but we're under attached over here. Fico: (on walkie talkie) Me too, these crabs are everywhere! The rest of us can't figure out why they're crazy! Duncan: I know, and there are many crabs bait everyway. They're in a Frenzy Mike: (on walkie talkie) I guess, someone must be planting it to lure the crabs out of the ocean. Trent: Okay! Where heading into the town. You keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Fico: (on walkie talkie) Ok. Over and Out! They went off to the Dock and they saw Luffy Gabi: Look, you guys. People! Fry: Hermes will know what's going on. Come on! They went off to see him Luffy: Hey. What are you guys doing? Those monster will find you. Courtney: What monster? Luffy: The Giant Sea Monster that lives at the heart of the ghost cruise ship. It's why all these crabs are causing trouble. They're fishing for people! Gabi: So that explains why the town is empty. Doki: Maybe we can help you. And what's your name, Captain? Luffy: Monkey D. Luffy. Then another person appeared Willy: Hey there! Welcome to what's left of Rocky Bay! Courtney: Hello. Luffy: This is Seth Angler. Rocky Bay's finest diving instructor. Doki: Well, Luffy. We'll do our best to find out what's going on. Luffy: Great! Now go see Willy the Whaler down by the pier. That old man should know about this. And don't tell him about me and my crew that I send you. They went off Trent: Well, that was weird. Why wouldn't Luffy want us to mention his name to the Whaler? Gwen: I don't know, Trent. Then Gabi bring out her walkie talkie Gabi: Doki pal to Goat girl. Mundi: (on walkie talkie) This is Mundi. Over. Courtney: We found poeple! One was super cute too! Mundi: (on walkie talkie) That's nice, Courtney. What did they say about the empty town and all the sea creatures? Doki: Apparently, we've got quite the mystery on our hands, complete with a legendary sea monster. Luffy told us to find an old Whaler. He thinks he might know something about the monster. Mundi: (on walkie talkie) See if you can find the Whaler. I'll start clue hunting! Doki: Okay, good luck. Mundi: (on walkie talkie) Mundi, Out. They saw someone Duncan: Hey, Courtney. Over there by the winch. A guy with a harpoon! Courtney: I guess, it's Willy the Whaler. went to see him Courtney: Hi. Willy: Yaarrgh! Back kracken! He just saw the kids Willy: Eh, whatchya doing sneaking up on an old Whaler like that! Leela: Sorry, we didn't mean to scared you. Willy: Wasn't frightened. Got nerves of steel! Fry: We want to ask you about the Ghostly Cruise ship and the sea creatures. Willy: If you ask me, that careless cap'n' at the heim. Young upstart ran his ship into mine five hours ago. She sunk just out past the bay. Never recovered. Doki: And the Ghostly Cruise ship? Willy: The best view would be from the lighthouse, can't miss it... these days it's the only house with the light on. Darn kids, Darn Luffy. Yargh, sink me ship. Yeah well I'll show him what for... Gabi: Gabi to Anabelle. Anabelle: (on walkie talkie) Anabelle, here. Over. Gabi: It's me, again. We found the Whaler. Anabelle: (on walkie talkie) Good! What did he say? Gabi: Not much actually, he says the lighthouse has the best view of the bay. So we'll about the sea how to get into the Ship from there. Anabelle: (on walkie talkie) That's great. Anything else? Gabi: No, that's all. He kept talking about Luffy sinking his ship. I think we might have a few suspect already. Anabelle: (on walkie talkie) Well... this mystery is getting more confusing by the second. We need to find more clues. Anabelle, Out. Fry: Come on, everyone. We have to get into the Lighthouse Gwen: You really don't think that Luffy sunk Willy's Ship, do you? Trent: I don't know... It sounds more like an accident if you ask me. They saw Seth Anglar Gwen: Look, it's Seth! Courtney: Hi! Seth: Hello, again. You kids still wandering around? Rocky Bay is a dangerous place at night. Trent: You don't seemmtoo bothered about it. Seth: If you could say I know my way around this town at night. Leela: I'm sure you do. Fry: Guess you've seen the Ghostly Cruise ship, right? Seth: Most every times it comes. That cursed ship's been a mystery for centuries. It Huang's the town all along this coast chilli's the spine. Duncan: Well, it sure scared the locals. Seth: What really spook them is the giant sea monster, that lives at the heart of the Ghostly Cruise ship. I've seen it crush a boat in half with just one claw. Gwen: You look brave to come here anyway. Seth: Or foolish. Ah! I won't let it scared me though. Hey, you look strong, Minnow. Can you give me a hand with these boxes? Trent: Sure. Seth: Thanks for that little buddy. See you later, sea flower! Gabi: Sea Flower? Oooh! That makes the Boys except Doki jealous of him Gabi: Creature, huh? That sounds like our next stop. Doki: Yes. Getting on that ship has just taken top priority. He bring out a Walkie talkie Doki: Digimon dog to Ottoboy. Otto: (on walkie talkie) Otto here! Wow, Sanji is a great cook! Doki: You're not supposed to be eating with the suspect! Owen: (on walkie talkie) The only thing good for Sanji is under suspiciou for being the Ship's Cook. Not his Captain. Doki: Well, we're going onto the Ghostly Cruise ship now and we need your help. We just bump into Seth Angier again and as long as he's around, the girls aren't gonna help us. Cody: (on walkie talkie) Yeah. We'll be there, Right Owen? Owen? He can't talk, he's eating. They finally made it to the Ghostly Cruise ship Fry, Bender, Otto, Noah, Owen and Cody found a Clue and Otto bring out his Walkie talkie Otto: Otto to Fico. Fico: (on walkie talkie) This is Fico. Nice works boys. What have you got? Noah: We got a check signed by Willy the Whaler and made out to Seth Angier. It's say on the back, "for boat recovery." Fico: (on walkie talkie) What? I thought Willy told Fry and the others he never found his boat. Something smell fishy and it's not the Boat? Owen: You think? Fico: (on walkie talkie) No, Owen. It's not the fish either. Keep looking for more clues, guys. Fico Out. Cody: Don't worry, Owen. I think it's the fish too. Owen: I guess. They went off and they saw Giant Lobster and it's chasing Owen, Noah, Cody, Otto, Fry and Bender Otto: Why us? Owen: Because he thinks we're tasty! Run! Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts